The Lonely Prince
by TheDarkQueenOfRandomness
Summary: Come on another reality show parody adventure and journey with Prine Richard as he searches for a wife with his three stereot- um friends! So, enjoy! Rated M cuz the sexual humor and innuendo won't pass for T this time!
1. Chapter 1

ANOTHER NEW STORY! Yeah! Sorry if you saw it with Beast Boy before buy I decided to change it. I love screwing with Robin more.

* * *

{Open to blank screen}  
A bachelor of Kingdom, Prince Richard, is in search of a lovely wife. He can not rule the kingdom on his own. So him and his three friends will do what it takes to find that perfect lady. On 'The Lonely Prince!'  
{Cut to Prince Richard}  
**Richard (The Prince/ Um.. Drug Hater)**  
He is sitting in a nice chair, looking around shyly.  
"I wouldn't say lonely..."  
A voice comes from behind the camera.  
"Just tell us something about yourself." The female says.  
"Well, I'm a prince... And I need a princess.. Um. I love girls with class and a lot of it. But I don't trust to eas-"  
{Cut to metal man}  
**Victor (The Black Guy/ Pothead)**  
"Tell us something about your role. Some background.  
"Wassup, wassup! Richie's been my homie since day 1 and I just wanna see him happy. So Imma find a real fine lady that will treat him nice, ya heard? A-"  
{cut to sleazy looking dude}  
**Roy (The Cocky Wingman/ Part Time Cannibus *ahem* "Tester" AKA Pothead)**  
"Tell us something about your role here."  
"Well, Richard has no taste. I don't need him to walk around with some ugly broad. Cuz when she rules the kingdom then every chick is gonna decide that she'll be ugly. F*** around and this will be the horrible world we live in! So, I find him a nice girl with big tatas. Not like she can't be shar-"  
{Cut to blonde cutie}  
**Joseph (The Gay Dude/ Pothead)**  
"Tell us something about you." The chick asks.  
*Rolls neck*  
*Snaps fingers*  
*Nods*  
"Fabulous." He mouths.  
{Back to Prince Richard}  
He smiles slightly.  
"So yes, I don't mind the cameras. I'll probably look back at it with my wife."  
He laughs awkwardly.  
{Goes blank}  
Stay tuned to the series premiere of 'The Lonely Prince'.

* * *

So yeah, this story will be jammed full of stereotypes but they won't be harsh or nothing. Whatever! You'll love it, I bet!

I got the kingdom idea from the story "Birthday Ball" by cartoongeek13 so go check it out!


	2. Picking The Girls

{Open to blank screen}  
A bachelor of Kingdom, Prince Richard, is in search of a lovely wife. He can not rule the kingdom on his own. So him and his three friends will do what it takes to find that perfect lady. On 'The Lonely Prince!'  
{Cut to Richard and his three friends}  
They're sitting in a luxurious parlor, waiting.  
"Dude, it's like 8 bitches you gotta choose from." Roy says to Richard.  
Victor gasped. "Bruh, don't be calling no girl a bitch. Watch your f***ing mouth."  
Roy rolls his eyes. "Shut the f*** up."  
Joseph giggles, slamming his hand on the table.  
The prince just shakes his head.  
{Cut to Prince Richard}  
**Richard (Prince/ Um... Drug Hater)**  
He frowns. "So my friends are a little- well, a lot- dysfunctional. But I guess I can count on them."  
He smiles awkwardly.  
{Back to the scene}  
In walks a girl carrying 16 folders.  
"Okay, Prince Richard, I have the names of these women."  
The prince looks excited.  
"They better have nice titties!" Roy shouts at the girl.  
She frowns and hands the folders to the prince.  
"Thank you, Sammy."  
Sammy nods and takes a seat.  
"Well look through them and choose 8 girls."  
"Yo, hand me some!" Victor yells, holding his hand out.  
Roy frowns. "Yo dude, my ear!"  
Joseph just laughs his ass off.  
Sammy taps Richard.  
"Prince, are you sure you want them to help?"  
Richard eyes his friends.  
"... Yeah."  
Sammy nods. "Then fine." She stands. "Well, shall we begin looking through files? One will be passed around at a time. Be careful who you pick cuz that's it and you live with them for a month."  
Richard takes the top folder and opens it. Sammy takes the others back and places them in front if her, taking a seat.  
"Um..." Richard begins to read it aloud. "Sheila Fitch, 20. She lives in a car and is a recovering crack addict. Occupation: D*** sucker. She has a one kid. Um... Her hobbies are: sucking d***, f***ing, cooking squirrels, stalking her baby father... Hell no."  
Richard then glares at Sammy.  
She frowns. "Hey, I don't choose em."  
Joseph falls out if his chair, laughing.  
Victor shakes his head and takes the file. "Don't judge a book by its- oh s***! You sure she's 20? Chick ain't got no teeth!"  
Roy snatches it. "No teeth, huh... I'll take this."  
Everyone who isn't Joseph give him a strange look.  
Sammy shakes it of and passes Richard the next one. She looks at Joey.  
"Are you okay? Is he okay?"  
{Cut to Joseph in booth}  
**Joseph (The Gay Dude/ Pothead)**  
He has a joint in his hand. He places it to his lips an takes two puffs.  
Then he blows it out through his nose.  
After coughing he looks at the camera and snaps his fingers.  
"_I'm high as f***._" He mouths.  
Then he laughs, falling out his chair.  
{Back to the scene}  
Richard reads the second one.  
"Antonia Monetti, 18. She lives in the kingdom but originated from New Zealand. She drinks a bit and likes to party, but nothing extreme. Occupation: Unemployed. Her hobbies are: shopping, listening to hardcore rock, partying occasionally, smoking weed, and chilling." Richard shakes his head. "Um, no..."  
About all three of his friends jump up.  
"She's perfect!" Roy shouts.  
Vic shook his head. "You're a f***ing prude, bruh."  
Joseph signs, "_Is she ugly?_" He bends over the table and reaches for the folder.  
"I bet your used to that position." Roy snickers.  
Joey looks up at him and rolls his eyes. Before teasingly shaking his rump.  
A maid stops at the door. She looks at the the camera with brown eyes. Then she shakes her head and walks away.  
Richard hands Joey the folder.  
The gay dude's eyes widen.  
"Too goth but fabulous overall." He mouths at the prince.  
"I want to handcuff him like that for some reason." Roy mutters to Vic, staring at Joey.  
Joseph quickly stands up.  
{Cut to Roy}  
**Roy (The Cocky Wingman/Part Time Cannibus *ahem* "Tester" AKA Pothead)**  
He smirks and sits back.  
"No, I'm not even a bit gay. But I really like handcuffing people to things."  
He shrugs.  
"I can't change it."  
Pulls a joint from under his seat.  
After a few puffs he says,  
"I'm working. I am a Cannibus Tester..."  
He takes another puff.  
"This s*** is good."  
{Back to scene}  
Roy takes the folder.  
"She looks like she eats ass."  
Sammy shakes her head. "My gosh..."  
Victor snatches it. "Nawww! She just looks like a gothic girl."  
Richard thinks. "I wouldn't mind if she eats a-"  
"Just don't kiss her!" Roy yells.  
Joseph rolls his eyes and bangs the table. "_She likely brushes her teeth._"  
"Aaaaafter eaaaaating AAAAASSS!" Roy sings loudly.  
Joey falls back into his chair and laughs.  
Richard frowns. "Fine! She's in. But if I run out of space and see better she's out!"  
Sammy puts a hand under her chin.  
"Can we please move on?"  
Richard hands her the Antonia folder and takes another one.  
He reads hers.  
"Cynthia Peters, 21. She's a residence of the kingdom. She may be a bit overweight but she has a lot of love to give. Occupation: Baker. Her hobbies are: cooking new recipes, trying new food, staying at home and watching TV, spending time with her family."  
Richard nodded. "I like her."  
"WHAT. THE. F***." Roy falls into his seat.  
Victor takes the folder. "Ma sounds aight. She ain't ugly."  
He slides it to Joseph.  
"_She's not fabulous but that could be worked on._" He mouths.  
Roy snatches the folder.  
"What the f***?! She looks like the female version of the Pilsberry dough boy. Bitch has more rolls that the bakery she works in."  
"You're not a good person, dawg." Victor comments, shaking his head.  
Richard nods. "She's kinda cute."  
"Shut the f*** up." He rips the folder. "Pick another one, dumbasses."  
"_You're so pigheaded._" Joey mouths, jabbing him.  
Roy shrugged.  
Sammy rolls her eyes and passes Richard another folder.  
"Rosabelle Mendez, 20-"  
"Yeeeessss, Mamacita!" Roy exclaimed.  
Richard narrowed his eyes before continuing. "She's from Mexico, but lives in the kingdom. Your typical rough girl. Hm.. Occupation: Lucha Libre. Her hobbies: wrestling, watching wrestling, throwing people into things, going to the salon." Richard shakes his head. "Nope."  
Roy raises his eyebrow and snatches the profile folder.  
"She can't be that bad..." He and Victor look at her.  
"She looks very very huge." Victor comments.  
"Her titties are wonderful though."  
They slide it to Joseph.  
"_She looks nice._" He signs.  
Roy rolls his eyes. "Why is the gay dude here? He likes c*** so of course he'll pick the one that looks like a dude."  
Victor punches him. "Two offenses, bruh. She don't look like a man and just cuz he's gay don't mean-"  
Joseph bangs on the table.  
"_I know fabulous. So if anyone's picking a fabulous princess to be it me, bitches._" He mouthes, s flipping his hair after.  
"Ooooooh, you done did it." Victor mumbles.  
{Cut to Victor}  
**Victor (The Black Guy/ Pothead)**  
"Yo, so..." He takes sucks on the green bong he's holding.  
Breathing out he looked at the camera.  
"Yeah so.. Roy is dumbass. Everything gotta be about titties. Titties this, titties that. Titties, titties, titties..."  
He takes another hit at his bong.  
"That's a funny ass word, though."  
{Back to scene}  
Richard takes another folder.  
"Mm... Nicole "Kole" Weathers, 18. Lives in the kingdom with her bet friend G'narkk, a caveman. She's a bubbly girl who loves to have fun. Occupation: a babysitter. Her hobbies: skipping rope, playing with G'narkk, climbing trees, trying out a new flavor of lollipops, jungle survival courses..." Richard raises an eyebrow. "She sounds like a little kid."  
Roy snatches the folder. "But she isn't."  
Victor takes it from him and scans it.  
"I got a new lollipop for her to try.." Roy starts, leaning back. "And it ain't CAVENMAN FLAVORED!"  
Vic grunts. "I don't think he f***s the caveman."  
"I think he busts her wide open." Roy deadpans.  
Vic rolls his eyes and slides it to Joey.  
He smiles. "_Omigosh, she's so cute. And I just love her hair color._" He mouths.  
The jerk, Roy, looks at Richard.  
"Is she in?"  
Prince Richard nods. "She's in."  
Sammy shakes her head.  
"Here."  
She slides him another one.  
Roy snatches it from Richard.  
"Tatiana 'I Eat Ass' Sanders, 20. Born and raised in the kingdom. Occupation: Slut. Hobbies: Busting her p**** open to anyone who asks, giving good head, eating ass, being a slut, stripping."  
Richard shakes his head. "Stop playing around."  
Roy chuckles. "It f***ing says this."  
He holds it up for them to see, along with a slutty picture.  
Sammy groans. "Oh my f***ing goodness."  
She reaches up and snatches it.  
"Here." She hands the prince a new one.  
Richard looks over it.  
"Bonq-No."  
He passes it to Vic.  
"First sister and she's hit..."  
Roy takes it. He opens his mouth.  
"Eyyy- got nothin'"  
Joey takes it.  
His eyes widen.  
He slides it back to Sammy.  
She looks at it.  
"OH MY GAWD WHERE DO THE PRODUCERS GET THESE  
WOMEN?!"  
Sammy runs over to one if the many guards and tells them to burn it.  
She straightens herself out and walks back over to the table.  
Sammy peaks in it before handing it to them.  
Richard reads it.  
"Tara Markov, 18. She is the princess of Markovia. Occupation: Runaway Princess. Her hobbies are: camping, hunting, biking, hiking, enjoying nature."  
The guys are silent.  
Slowly they pass it to Joseph.  
He looks at it. Then he shrugs and gives them thumbs up.  
Roy snatches it.  
"Where the hell are her titties?!"  
Sammy rolls her eyes and grabs the folders.  
"We'll do the rest tomorrow. I know your choices. Someone else might help you tomorrow."  
She quickly walks away.  
"Dueces! I'm outta here!"  
Richard sighs and looks at his friends.  
"This could have gone faster if you guys weren't so strange!"  
"I ain't do s***." Vic yells.  
Joey rolls his eyes.  
"Suck my d***!" Roy shouts.  
Richard glares at him.  
"I will put you in the dungeon."  
They're quiet for a while.  
"Suck my d***." Roy deadpans.  
Prince Richard rolls his eyes.

{Cut to blank screen}

Stay tuned for the next episode of The Lonely Prince.


	3. Picking The Girls Pt 2

{Open to blank screen}  
A bachelor of Kingdom, Prince Richard, is in search of a lovely wife. He can not rule the kingdom on his own. So him and his three friends will do what it takes to find that perfect lady. On 'The Lonely Prince!'  
{Cut to Richard and his three friends}  
"F*** you mean?!" Victor yells at Roy.  
Roy rolls his eyes. "Dude, I'm just saying. You're like half metal so I was guessing tha-"  
"What, you want proof, bruh?"  
Roy stares at him.  
"... Yeah."  
Vic shakes his head. "You're drunk. And gay, man."  
Joseph raises an eyebrow. He throws a plastic cup at Vic.  
Victor wipes his face. "Yes, Joey?" He looks agitated.  
Joseph frowns and points to himself.  
"Yeah, I know you're gay. You make it quite obvious."  
He rolls his eyes.  
"Like last week when-" Roy was cut off by Richard.  
"Let's not discuss it."  
{Cut to Joseph}  
**Joseph (The Gay Dude/ Pothead)**  
He shrugs.  
"_I'm curious. Just a curious person._"  
Joseph smiles. Then he reaches down and pulls up a cupcake.  
"_I'm starving._" He mouths, digging into it.  
{Back to scene}  
Joey blushes.  
Victor scratches his chin.  
"Okay, so how long we have to wait for Sammy or whoever?"  
Richard frowns. "Not long, I hope."  
"You act like *hiccup* you hate us." Roy points out.  
The prince shakes his head. "Not that... You guys are just weird. Reall-"  
"Suck my d***." Roy cut in.  
They stare at each other.  
"It's about to get reeeeal." Vic mutters.  
"I **will** toss you in that dungeon." Richard says to Roy.  
The jerkass rolls his eyes. "Suck... My... D***."  
Richard sighs and waves him off.  
Joey yawns.  
"In search of new c*** I see." Roy comments, wobbling in his seat.  
Joey tosses his other cup of water on him.  
"Watch the f***ing hair!" Roy shouts, leaning back.  
He takes a cloth up from the table.  
"Yo, I'm hungry!" Victor shouts.  
"Want chicken? Fried?" Roy asks, giggling.  
Victor glares at him. "You never stop, do you?"  
Roy snickers. "Love you man." He looks at Joey. "No, homo."  
Joey has no more water to throw.  
He sticks up the middle finger.  
"I can really go for some meat, though. Like a steak..." Victor says, tapping his chin.  
Richard rolls his eyes.  
Joey smirks and mouths, "I'm hungry but for some d-"  
"Have some *hiccup* decency!" Roy yells.  
Joey raises an eyebrow.  
"_Danishes.. I'm on a diet._" He mouths.  
Victor leans over Richard and jabs Roy.  
"Pervert."  
Richard rubs his temple. "You guys don't respect the prince of Kingdom."  
They silence.  
Then they laugh.  
"Suck.. Haha... My d***!" Roy snorts.  
In walks a new girl. She has ginger hair and is carrying 8 folders.  
"Heyo! I'm Autumn!"  
They wave at her.  
Autumn walks closer. "Sammy took a day off..."  
{Cut to Autumn}  
**Autumn (Co-Host)**  
She smirks. "Sammy hates them."  
She sniffs. "Why does it smell like pot in here?"  
{Back to scene}  
"Is my ass fat?" Roy stands and turns to each of them.  
Autumn raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong-"  
"He went to a wild party last night at Sir Wally's castle, brought a bottle home, and is wasted." Richard answers, rolling his eyes.  
Roy points at him. "I am half-drunk, dumbass prince!"  
Richard glares at him.  
"Oooooooh..." Vic stresses.  
Autumn's eyes widens. "WELL, so you already chose Antonia, Nicole, and Tara... Well today will be full of cool girls!"  
She slides Richard a folder.  
He opens it. "Sarah Simms, 20. She is a student at the university studying engineering. She has a girl next door personality. Occupation: Student/Volunteer. Her hobbies are: jogging, creating blueprints for new electronics, watching horror movies... Um, fixing cars, helping handicap kids cope with their new cybernetic parts."  
Vic took it from him. "I like her... Is that cherry lip gloss?"  
Richard raises an eyebrow.  
{Cut to Victor}  
**Victor (The Black Guy/ Pothead)**  
He smiles, a joint in his hand.  
"I really like cherry lip gloss."  
He takes a puff.  
{Back to scene}  
Roy chuckles.  
"I watched a movie yesterday." Roy starts. "It was like, these dudes in head to toe spandex costumes humping each other. I dunno why I watched it..." He clears his throat. "But I did."  
All of them stare at him.  
Autumn facepalms.  
"I jerked off too." Roy finishes.  
Richard shakes his head.  
Victor rolls his eyes. "Dumbass."  
Joey chuckles.  
{Cut to Roy}  
**Roy (The Cocky Wingman/ Part Time Cannibus *ahem* "Tester" AKA Pothead)**  
He scowls, a pipe in his hand.  
"I'm not gay! S***, I love p****! And ass. I really like ass."  
He pauses.  
"Girl ass."  
He sucks on his pipe.

"This one passes."  
{Back to scene}  
Joseph falls out his chair.  
Autumn looks over at him and rolls her eyes.  
She looks at Richard. "Is Sarah in?"  
Richard nods. "She sounds awesome."  
Roy points at her. "You watch p***? We can watch it together." He winks.  
Victor hits him and Richard shakes his head.  
Autumn frowns and looks at the camera.  
"Jackasses." She mouths.  
Autumn passes Richard a folder.  
"Don't let him talk to me." She mutters to Vic and Richard.  
She sits back. "OKAY, let's find us more gals! And quickly!"  
Richard opens it.  
"Oh... Koriand- AR-"  
"Koriand'r." Autumn corrects him.

He frowns. "19. She's an alien princess who lives in the Kingdom. Occupation: Model. Her hobbies include: extreme shopping, taking pictures, trying mustard flavors, meeting new people." He sighs. "She gorgeous."  
Vic looks over his shoulder. "She is! Damn, if this wasn't your show I would HIT that! In every damn direction... Up, down, sideways, upside down, from the back, in her m-"  
Roy snatches it. "She gotta rack. But what the hell? *hiccup* Her skin is orange and she has no eye whites, a-and her eyebrows aren't eyebrow shaped. She's an alien. How do we know she even has a vajayjay?"

{Cut to Roy}

**Roy (The Cocky Wingman/ Part Time Cannibus *ahem* "Tester" AKA Pothead)**

He lights his pipe.

"I'm still going to hit that."

Roy looks down. "Oh! A cupcake!"

{Back to scene}  
Victor glares.  
"Just pass it to Joey, bruh."  
Roy looks around. "Where is Joey?"  
Joey runs in, the maid waving her broom.  
"Stay away!" She shouts, clearly Irish.  
Joey sticks the finger up at her.  
She shakes her head and bows in Richard direction.  
"I apologize, prince."  
He waves her off.  
Joey takes his seat and reaches for the folder.  
He reads it and snaps his fingers.  
"_Fabulous!_" He mouths.  
"She's in." Richard states, taking the folder and handing it to Autumn.  
Roy shakes his head.  
Autumn confidently hands him the next one.  
Richard gags.  
"Gosh. Tina Ferguson, 52. Mother of two that lives in the kingdom. Just had a recent divorce. Occupation: Nurse. Her hobbies are: arts and crafts, dancing with her 20 and 22 year old sons... Nope."  
Roy raises an eyebrow. "Is she a MILF?"  
Richard tosses him the folder.  
"Yessssss." Roy hisses.  
Victor shakes his head and looks at Autumn. "Girl, you gotta give us better."  
She sighs and peeks in a folder before handing it to him.  
Victor reads this time.  
"Jinx, 18. S-"  
"Jinx? Just Jinx?" Richard asks.  
Victor nods. "Just Jinx." He continues, Roy saying something to Joey in the background. "She lives in the Kingdom. Used to be a thief. Occupation: Waitress. Hobbies: finding things, snapping her fingers in an indie band." He looks at her picture. "She has an exotic look to her..."  
Richard shakes his head. "Why would she want to be on this show. She probably wants to steal something from the castle."  
Roy rolls his eyes. "You're so paranoid. She probably wants some money, but who doesn't?"  
Joey bends over the table to get the folder.  
He raises an eyebrow and hands it to Roy.  
"Her eyes are so sexy..." Roy mutters. " No titties though. Still cute. She has that pale pink skin and like lollicon style. But she's 18.."  
They stare at him in disgust.  
"Real talk, you're sick." Victor says.  
Autumn crosses her arms.  
Roy frowns. "But she's 18!"  
Joey raises an eyebrow.  
"What's wrong with you?" Richard asks.  
Roy shrugs. "I'm half-drunk, had a horrible childhood, and I think I was dropped as a baby..."  
Victor leans over Richard and takes the folder back.  
"Is she in?" He asks. "Please, bruh, she looks sweet."  
Richard shrugs. "Yeah... I guess she'll be interesting."  
{Cut to Richard}  
**Richard (The Prince/ Drug Hater)**  
He smiles awkwardly.  
"I trust my friends opinions." Richard frowns slightly. "Well not Roy. But I knew him the longest." He shakes his head. "He's been a dumbass since we were 7."  
He smiles awkwardly again.  
Then he sniffs. "It smells like drugs in here."  
He looks around.  
"Who the hell got frosting on my rug?!"  
{Back to scene}  
Autumn shakes her head, smirking. She hands him another folder.

Richard opens it.

"Milenna Opp, 22. She was raised in the kingdom. Been to jail 27 times, killed her 7 husbands... and- No."

He raises an eyebrow and whistles.

A guard runs over.

The prince hands him the folder. "Go get this girl executed."  
"Extreme, bruh. What she do to deserve getting killed?" Victor protests.

Richard pushes the guards had in his face, showing him the folder.

"She... Is... A... Murderer."

"Put her in handcuffs." Roy says. "I really like handcuffs."

Richard rushes off the guard. "Throw her in the dungeon then."

The guard hurries off. Richard glares at Autumn.

"We don't choose em!" She reminds him.

Joey bangs on the table and points to Autumn, then the folder, than him.

"Are you gonna m-"

Vic cuts Roy off. "Yo, don't complete that sentence."

The girl slides the folder to him.

The gay dude scans it and nods, giggling.

Roy snatches it from him. "Whoa! Somebody say goth! But her body is delicious... Yum."

Richard takes it from him, Vic looking over his shoulder.

"Rachel Roth, 19. She lives in the kingdom but was from a dimension, called Azarath... Hates her father with a passion. Um, Occupation: Janitor. Her hobbies are: meditating, reading, making the best tea there is..." Richard raises an eyebrow. "She's so boring."

"SHE'S PERFECT FOR YOU!" Roy and Vic shouts, Joey mouthing it.

Richard shakes his head. "No, she isn't."

"You better pick her." Victor whispers, creepily.

The prince shrugs. "Whatever. She's in."

"THOSE TATAS!" Roy shouts, holding his chest.

Joey rolls his eyes.

Autumn smiles and passes Richard another folder.

Richard clears his throat and opens it.

"Damn. Finally!" Vic exclaims, looking over his shoulder.

The prince rolls his eyes and reads.

"Karen Beecher, 19. She lives with her parents in the Kingdom. A dominating, sassy girl. Occupation: Daddy's girl. Her hobbies include: shopping, singing, begging her daddy for money, laying by the beach, flirting... Mm."

"Say yes to the girl!" Vic pushes.

Roy snatches it. His eyes widen.

"My gosh I think I j***ed my pants." He looks at his pants. "Nah I just pissed a bit."

Joey takes it. He smiles, licks his finger, and makes sizzle sounds.

"_Fabulous._" He mouths.

Roy takes it back. "Omigosh. I would just... I dunno, marry this bitch. Damn, she's smoking! I've always liked her type. Black girls... Well, I like **all girls** so... Yeah." He hiccups. "Like that time I took that really short Russian girl home and I ca-"

"She's in." Richard says to Autumn, narrowing his eyes at Roy.

Autumn grins.

"YES! You have eight girls. Antonia, Nicole, Tara, Sarah, Koriand'r, Jinx, Rachel, and Karen."

She stands and collects all the folders except the one Roy is sitting on.

"Who's the last one?" Victor asks.

Autumn in near the exit. She opens it.

"Just a Brazilian actress with a big ass and fat boobs who loves animals and sex. Nothing special."

She runs out. "Bye, Prince!"

Richard glares at his shocked friends.

Joey shrugs.

Roy groans. "Oh my... You should have looked at all the folders before you picked."

"OH S***! YOU DONE DID IT!" Victor shouts, holding back Richard.

"SMD, SMD, SMD, SMD!" Roy shouts, running out with the MILF folder.

Joey stands. "_I got a date._" He mouths to the camera, walking out

"All of you are DUMBASSES!" Richard shouts.

"But she won't be wifey material! Don't DISGRACE YO DADDY!" Vic yells.

Richard shuts up and relaxes. "I already did." He looks at the camera.

{Screen blanks}

Stay tuned for the next episode of The Lonely Prince! Next episode, Meeting The Girls.

* * *

REVIEW,IF YOU WANNA, IF YOU WANNA, WANNA!

Yo, so... It goes crazy after this chapter. Even though it already is...

GingerGeek is my partner in crime on this story!


	4. Meet The Maidens

Well hello there... Oh you're reading this? Do you like it? Huh? Well, tell me that.

I'm back after a rough patch of just the worse shit ever. A whole bunch of it. Just horrid.

But I toughed through and I'm back as TDQOR.

* * *

{Open to blank screen}  
A bachelor of Kingdom, Prince Richard, is in search of a lovely wife. He can not rule the kingdom on his own. So him and his three friends will do what it takes to find that perfect lady. On 'The Lonely Prince!'  
{Cut to the front of an apartment door}  
Sammy smiles at the camera.  
"Well, today is an amazing day! I'm outside of Antonia's apartment, and I'm with her amazing news."  
She knocks on the door.  
Sammy smiles at the camera.  
"We'll wait.."  
Finally the door opens. A short, spiky haired girl stood there in pajamas.  
"Hi, Antonia!" Sammy exclaims.  
Antonia looks around, then at the camera.  
"What is this?"  
Sammy grins. "Well, you've been chosen as a... Um, contestant for the Prince's wife... Seat? Whatever. Girl, the prince likes ya!"  
Antonia smiles. "Yes! Hell bloody yeah!"  
Sammy nods, putting an arm around her shoulder.  
"How do you feel?"  
The mic was held to Antonia's face.  
"F***ing awesome! This is ah-mazimg!"  
Her phone began buzzing.  
Antonia frowns and looks at her sweats' pocket.  
Sammy follows her gaze, raising an eyebrow.  
Antonia looks at the camera and grins.  
"I feel so cool! The prince likes me!"  
Sammy points to her pocket. "Gonna get that?"  
"Get what?" Antonia asks, smiling falsely.  
Sammy shrugs. "Okay... Well tomorrow you'll be taken to the palace to live! So pack up!"  
Antonia grins widely. "Yes! Out of me apartment!"  
"Me?" Sammy mouths to the camera.  
Antonia's phone rings again.  
She clears her throat.  
"I didn't even think I would've been chosen by this awesome prince!"  
Sammy rolls her eyes. "Okay well... I'll let you let that sink in." She looks at the camera.  
"Onto Autumn, who is with Kori! I'll be on my way to Tara's!"  
{Cut to Autumn in front of a house}  
She smiles at the camera.  
"Well, thanks Sammy! We are at Kori's house and are ready for her response."  
The door opens and a girl with black hair looks around.  
"Um? Is there a problem?" She asks in the most stuck up voice.  
Autumn raises an eyebrow. "Koriand'r?"  
She flips her hair. "No, Komand'r. Hold on a sec." She looks into the house. "Kori, little sister! Some girl is here with cameras and is looking for you!"  
She looks at the camera.  
"So what did she do? Kill someone?"  
Autumn shakes her head. "She's a maiden. The prince likes her."  
Komand'r frowns. "Like, eww. She's totally weird."  
Kori runs out with a bottle of mustard.  
"Yes?" She strikes a pose. "Ooh, cameras!"  
Her sister rolls her eyes and shoves her out.  
She waves to the camera and slams the door.  
Kori jumps, dropping her pose.  
"Do I have a photo shoot?"  
Autumn shrugs. "Probably... But right now I'm telling you that you won a place as the Prince Richard's maiden!"  
Kori smiles and jumps.  
"GLORIOUS!" She shoves the mustard to Autumn.  
"I don't want any." The ginger girl says nicely.  
Koriand'r stops. "Excuse me? Take some, it is delicious."  
"I.. Don't want any."  
Kori frowns. "Take some mustard!"  
"NO!" Autumn shouts, quickly smiling at the camera.  
Koriand'r scowls at her. "WHY NOT?!"  
Autumn's face is reddish. "BIT-"  
[Cut for technical difficulties]  
{Cut to Sammy}  
Sammy is running down a road.  
"I'm close to Tara! I thought Autumn's interview *heaves* would take longer!"  
She continues running, holding her gown.  
Finally she's stops at a hut.  
"Taaaaara!"  
A blonde girl peaks through.  
"W-what's go... What's this?"  
Sammy grins. "Well... You're a maiden! The prince chose you to compete, Princess Tara.  
She looks around, shocked.  
"Um... I-uh- I'm not princess Tara."  
Sammy looks at the camera and sucks her teeth, taking a picture from the camera man.  
She holds it to her Tara.  
"Yup, that's you."  
Tara gasps. "How did you find me."  
Sammy smirks. "We have ways..."  
Tara tears up. "I'll... Go pack my things."  
Sammy shrugs and smiles at the camera.  
"To Autumn!  
{Cut to Autumn}  
Autumn is standing at an apartment door.  
She looks at the camera, huffing.  
"O... Okay, this is Sarah's home. She should be coming in like..."  
"Did I win something?!" The cute blond asks, running to her door.  
Autumn smiles. "You won a chance to get with Prince Richard!"  
Sarah's smile drops a bit.  
"Oh... Awesome. But the Idiot Threesome are there."  
Autumn nods. "Yeah but... Yeah."  
Sarah sighs. "I'm still happy! This is a great opportunity."  
She hugs Autumn.  
"Thanks!"  
Autumn frowns at the camera.  
"Back to Sammy."

{Cuts to Sammy in front of a weird house)

"Omigosh." She mumbles, knocking on the large door.

Out comes A pink-haired girl holding a tub of gel.

"What?!" She looks around. She then stares at camera. "Cameras?"

Sammy fidgets. "You're a maiden for the prince, Jinx! Um, yeah."

Jinx raises an eyebrow. "Yay?" She pushes hair out her face. "Well, I gotta go do my hair."

Her pink hair sways behind her as she closes the door.

"Um, pack your stuff!"

Sammy hurries away from the door. "Freaky looking girl."

She looks at the camera with wide brown eyes. "Oh. Uhhh... Cut to Autumn!"

{Cut to Autumn in front of a nice house}

She knocks on the door.

A large, dark-skinned man with salt and pepper dreads opens the door.

"Yes?" He asks, looking at the camera. "Can I help you people?"

Autumn smiles. "Does Karen Beecher live here?"

The man nods. "My baby? Of course. She's in her room. What do you want with her?"

"She was picked by the prince himself to be a maiden, Mr. Beecher."

He raises an eyebrow. "Huh?" The man turns to look inside. "Cynthia!"

A short, coily-haired woman with green eyes walks to his side.

"What, Darius?" She looks at the cameras. "What's going on?"

Autumn blinks. "Karen is a maiden. Prince Richard **might** marry her."

Cynthia grins. "My baby? KAREN! GUUUUURL, GOOD NEWS!"

"What mom?!" Karen calls, running over.

She looks at the camera with huge olive eyes.

"The f*** is going on?"

Autumn rolls her eyes. "The prince chose you to be his maiden."

Karen screams, jumping around.

"OMG!" She hugs Autumn.

Her mothers grins at the cameras and pulls her husband inside.

Karen stops screaming and puts her hands on her hips, smirking.

"Of course he did. I'm f***ing sexy."

Autumn raises an eyebrow at the camera.

"How could possibly resist a sex goddess like me?" Karen questions cockily. She looks behind her.

"Now leave. I have to go shopping."

She gives Autumn a cocky kiss on the cheek, blows a kiss at the camera and opens the door.

Girlish screaming begins.

The ginger shakes her head. "Wow. To Sammy..."

{Cut to Sammy in front of an apartment}

"Well, we're in front of Kole's with the good news." Sammy says. She knocks the door.

A huge caveman opens the door and grunts.

"G'na-"

He looks at the camera.

"GRRRRRR!" He starts swatting.

Sammy screams and drops her mic.

A girl with pink hair runs out.

"G'NARK! CALM DOOOOW-

The camera is hit.

[Technical difficulties]

{Black screen}

*Everything on this episode has been edited to reduce time*  
Stay tuned for the next episode of The Lonely Prince: Welcome to The Castle.


End file.
